msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 17th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from August 17th 623 K.C. Record A note is attached to the recored. It reads: Due to an unfortunate accident part of this record was recorded in invisible ink. It should appear any day now. Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor... Light help us if we fail. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, while Titan relics are a danger; Hellscream must be stopped. Now we will move on. Vice-Chancellor I beleive the florr is yours once more. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I have two additional matters before we open the floor, so be prepared. First, however, next week we have a few things going on. Archmage Baelheit will be continuing his mission, and Archmage Sprocket will be leading a team in Azshara. Additionally, this week is the wedding of Lady Arranwen Ravenheart and Adam Westwood, so be sure to save the date if you have not already done so. Beyond that, Tuesday is devoid of classes. I'd like to remind those of you who wish to make an impression on your colleagues and benefit the Senate as a whole that this is a very good way of doing so without exposing yourself to Titan articats or orcish warblades. Now onto the other two matters. I will need the following people to step forward. Lady Ravenheart, Mister Grave, Mister Emerson, Lord DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''He's a baby. Don't look at him like that. '''Verus Baelheit: '''How did you... I don't want to know. '''Adam Westwood: '''Is it odd I find him actually sorta adorable? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''If it makes another mess on this floor, it's going outside. '''Arranax DeVin: '''He is, isn't he? I'm teaching him to gore things for my son. '''Damon Halliwll: '''Regardless keep that beast out of our meetings or I will turn him into burgers. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Anyway, the three of you - with the addition of Lady Ravenheart - have volunteered to go out into the world as ambassadors to various factions. Mister Grave and Lady Ravenheart wwill be our ambassadors to the Church of the Holy Light. Mister Emerson will be using his experience with the Westridge Cavaliers, and Lord DeVin will be our Ambassador to the Lady-Regant of Arathi. I would like to take this opportunity to remind all of you that you are an example to the world of what a Kirin Tor mage should be. You will be expected to behave with honor and dignity befitting a member of this Senate, and to serve your fellows, this Council, and the organizations you have volunteered to represent us too. That is all. You are dismissed, and thank you for your service and dedication to the Magus Senate. '''Arranax DeVin: Thank the Abyss. I'll do my best there. Also STabby needs more grass. Running out of grass at home... Meriahm Lausten: '''One final note before we open the floor - and I want no interruptions from anyone while I'm discussing this. Some of you may know - and if you don't, this will come as news - that Lord-Vicar Manstein is presumed and very likely dead. The exact circumstances of his death are, from what we gather, very unusual and further investigation is needed to uncover what happened. I want to make this very clear to all of you. A great number of this body felt hostility towards the Church of the Light. A great number still do, and will likely continue to. That is your right. You are allowed to have an opinion. But I urge you all to remember that a good number of citizens of this Alliance of our respected and loved the Lord-Vicar. Whatever your opinions of the man, remember that they have lost someone very dear to them. If myself, Chancellor Halliwell, or Archmage Baelheit were slain, you would expect others outside the Senate to be respectful when approaching any conversation involving us. Remember, you are Kirin Tor and members of this Senate - but beyond that, you are people, and you must treat others the way you would wisk to have consideration shown to you. That is all, Chancellor. I yield back to you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Indeed, and let me remind you all that just because Dalaran floats, it does not put us above people. If I hear anyone in this Senate failing to respect the dead, we will start yo question if you really have earned your spot here in the Kirin Tor. There people, no matter what you think of them have friends and families and you will respect them. '''Arranax DeVin: Comment stricken from the record. Damon Halliwell: Comment stricken from the record. Verus Baelheit: Comment stricken from the record. Meriahm Lausten: '''Mister Emerson, feel free to be distracted by something and forget to record this part. '''Arranax DeVin: Comment stricken from the record. Damon Halliwell: '''Now I open the florr to the Senate to bring any matter of importance to our attention. If you wish to speak raise a hand or place your staff forward. Mister Westwood, please address this Senate. '''Adam Westwood: '''Well, I actually wanted to volunteer to speak with the leader of the Blades of Greymane to attempt an alliance with them... Being born and raised Gilnean, and having fought beside the Gilnean Liberation Front.. I believe I can relate with him and come to an agreement. '''Tallera Weaver: '''They hate the undead, I'm sold. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Chancellor, what do you think? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I see no issue with it. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, I see no problem with it. You have our permission to speak to them on our behalf. '''Adam Westwood: '''Thank ya', I will not disappoint. '''Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: '''Lord DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Lausten, I want my knife back. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''And I want that shardhorn gone next meeting, or I'll turn into steaks. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Fine. I had to watch him though. He was sad today. You don't want a sad shardhorn. They gore things. I will find him another nice place though. Maybe in the ruins of Orgrimmar. '''Damon Halliwell: Anyone else wish to speak? Very well then we will move on. Mr. Alveris, please take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Can I take this one? Mister Alveris Kingston. In your time with us, you have proven yourself an intelligent, adaptable mage whose talent is surpassed only by his loyalty to the Kirin Tor. Your apprenticeship is at an end. You are hereby granted advancement to Senator, with all the reponsibilities and privileges the rank entails. Congratulations, Sir. Dismissed, Mister Kingston. Mister Vhanis Grave. Please step forward. Mister Grave, you have served with is admirably and honorably in the service of Dalaran and her interests whereever they may lie. It is with dsitince pleasure that I grant you your own, long overdue, advancement to Senator. Conratulations, Mister Graves. '''Damon Halliwell: '''With that I bring this Senate meeting to an end. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes